Sept Jours Avant La Fin
by Blackfly20
Summary: A la suite d'une nouvelle prophétie, Harry doit se préparer à affronter Voldemort. Je ne tiens pas compte la fin du tome 7


**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de l'histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Sept jours avant la fin...**

**Prologue**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter... mais si vous lisez ces mots, c'est vous connaissez certainement mon nom, ainsi que mon histoire, ma bien triste histoire. J'aurais pu être heureux, après tout j'ai les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir, une petite amie que j'aime... la vie parfaite, quoi ! Enfin, presque...

Parce que je suis orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an, parce que la famille qui m'a élevé ne m'aimait pas et me l'a bien fait comprendre, parce que je suis poursuivi par un mage noir qui veut à tout prix me tuer depuis qu'il a eu l'écho d'une prophétie me désignant comme son potentiel assassin, parce qu'à cause de cette prophétie, j'ai perdu mon parrain, le seul parent proche qui me rattachait à mes parents, parce qu'il y a quelques temps j'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon mentor, mort sous mes yeux... comme beaucoup d'autres.

Il faut que ça cesse ! Je ne peux plus rester spectateur de ce drame ! Si cette prophétie me dit que je peux tuer Voldemort alors je le tuerais, coûte que coûte... et tant pis si je dois y perdre la vie. Parce que cela permettra à tant d'autres de se poursuivre. Celle de mon filleul, Teddy, par exemple. Il vient juste de naître et mérite de vivre, ce n'est qu'un innocent comme beaucoup d'autres... Alors puisque je peux faire quelque chose pour assurer à tous ces gens des jours plus heureux, je le ferais...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rencontré celle qui par deux fois a réussi à faire une prophétie sur Voldemort. Ce fut par pur hasard car depuis presque un an, je fuis la société en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il faut aussi dire que nous sommes pourchassés depuis que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts aient pris le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. Sybille Trelawney avait trouvé refuge dans un hameau déserté de ses habitants et près d'une forêt où nous avions établi notre campement. Après n'avoir constaté aucun mouvement, nous avions décidé de nous approché prudemment des habitations. Quel ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant notre ancien professeur surgir de l'une de ces habitations, armée de sa baguette. Nous-mêmes avions déjà pris une position défensive car ça aurait pu être un Mangemort.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots, elle nous fit entrer dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de résidence provisoire. Nous apprîmes qu'elle était en fuite depuis que Rogue et les Mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle de Poudlard, car elle refusait de donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres des armes aussi puissantes que ses prophéties, bien qu'elles soient très rares.

Hermione nous informa que nous ferions mieux de repartir. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et nous décidâmes de l'écouter. J'étais le dernier à quitter la pièce quand je sentis quelque chose me prendre le poignet. Trelawney avait le même visage qu'il y a près de quatre ans lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sous mes yeux le retour de Voldemort. De la même voix, elle me dit ce que je pensai me débita sa prophétie, puisque c'est de ça qu'il devait s'agir.

« _Lorsque le jour le plus long de l'année mourra, alors le destin du monde sera scellé. Celui qui a été marqué devra faire face aux conséquences des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il perd, alors les ténèbres s'abattront définitivement sur notre monde. Mais s'il gagne cet affrontement, il devra tout de même périr pour que le monde survive..._ »

Trelawney reprit ses esprits et posa son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Je sortis, presque en fuyant, sans un mot au même moment et suivis mes amis jusqu'au campement. Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien et je compris qu'il n'avait rien entendu... heureusement. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de changer de lieu car il y avait des risques que notre ancien professeur soit surveillé. De plus, nous avions pu récupérer quelques provisions pour les jours à venir, ce qui nous permettrait de ne pas avoir à voler. Nous transplanâmes près d'un lac. Hermione nous dit qu'elle y était déjà venue en promenade avec ses parents. A côté, se situait une petite forêt où nous installâmes notre tente ainsi que le système de protection qui l'entoure.

A la tombée de la nuit, je prétextai une envie pressante et m'éloignai du camp, en promettant à Hermione d'être prudent. Je voulais en fait être un peu seul pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle prophétie. Tout en m'avançant dans les bois, je commençai à en comprendre réellement toute la portée... J'étais condamné. Et le jour le plus long de l'année, c'était le solstice d'été, le 21 juin... dans une semaine. Je n'avais qu'une petite semaine pour me préparer à cette confrontation fatidique... Et je décidais que s'il fallait que je meure, alors je l'emmènerais dans ma tombe.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Ce début d'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Je dois continuer ou non ?

En attente de vos réponses, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Biz


End file.
